


did you hear the word

by singingkogs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Dancer Peter Parker, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Photographer Peter Parker, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Social Media, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, yeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingkogs/pseuds/singingkogs
Summary: Peter is a viral photographer, a cryptid intern, and somehow connected to Tony Stark, watch as twitter gets confusedyeah it's another twitter fic
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 300





	1. frog intern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to an attempt at making a twitter fic

**Tony Stark @IAmIronMan✔️**

Big thanks for all the donations we received at the event last night! All proceeds will be going to charity.

**> Stark Industries @StarkIndustries✔️**

told ya so

 **> >** **Tony Stark @IAmIronMan✔️**

oh no

 **> >** **> Stark Industries @StarkIndustries✔️✔️**

oh yes >:3

**Tony Stark @IAmIronMan✔️**

Please pay no attention to _@StarkIndustries_ until I solve this slight problem

**> Greg @thebuttsmatch**

ghjkaghkja okay??

**> >stu @humanityseleventhhour**

_@thebuttsmatch_ yo look at _@StarkIndustries_ page rn it's been turned into a shitposting acc

**revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️**

i think i was a frog in a past life

**> neddie @hackerzunite**

explain??

 **> >** **revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️**

no

**> >>emjey @murderchild**

pics or it didn't happen

**revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️**

timmy stork is mean: a thread

**> revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️**

groumded me >:(

**> >frogs are so cool @froglover14073**

what the fuck is happening to this account-

**> >>minions suck @beastslayer**

_@froglover14073_ I have no idea fhajdgldsj _@IAmIronMan_ explain

 **> >>>** **revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️**

nooo don't sumaon him he's already chasignds me downed hteh haldways

**> >>>> Tony Stark @IAmIronMan✔️**

_@StarkIndustries_ hOW ARE YOU TWEETING

**revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️**

tiny stink has a tumblr

**> revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️**

he hasn't told me what it is so I have a secret agent finding it currently

**> >secret agent!! @imaspynow**

I fOUND IT _@StarkIndustries_

 **> >** **> revenge @StarkIndustries✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️✔️**

good

**> >>>Tony Stark @IAmIronMan✔️**

oh no

**Stark Industries @StarkIndustries✔️**

Thank you for standing by while we took care of the problem.

 **>** **Stark Industries @StarkIndustries✔️**

This account was temporarily hacked by an intern, please discard anything posted from the times 10:46am EST to 11:52am EST.

**> >what is happening @peanutbrittleisbad**

gskgagskl who is this amazing intern we stan

**> >> ditto @peanutbrittleisgood**

_@peanutbrittleisbad_ I love them and their mysterious secret agent

**> >>> this is fun @peanutbrittleisfine**

_@peanutbrittleisbad @peanutbrittleisgood_ I went to the secret agent's account and it's been deleted I- **  
**

 **> >** **> >> ditto @peanutbrittleisgood**

 _@peanutbrittleisbad @peanutbrittleisfine_ really??? do ya think they did it themselves or did SI delete it

 **> >>>** **> >what is happening @peanutbrittleisbad**

 _@peanutbrittleisgood_ _@peanutbrittleisfine_ idk man but this is great

**kath howard deserved better @ilikesixthemusical**

_@IAmIronMan_ we need more intern content

**> Henry hidgens @fiveoclockcantcomesoonenough**

yes!! _@StarkIndustries_ we want intern back

**> >wait for it @illkeepmypants**

just for good measure- _@PepperPottsCEO_

**> >>im fixed as @oneofsix**

for even better measure- _@AvengersOfficial_ go bug tiny stink

**> >>>mickey @leprosy**

_@JamesRhodes_

**> >>>>mouse @lice**

_@CaptainAmerica_

**> >>>>>hungry @hungryhippos**

not cap asdfgsaf

\---

**Pepper Potts @PepperPottsCEO✔️**

Due to many requests after the "incident" a week ago, we have decided to make the higher interns a shared Twitter account. _@SInterns_

**Interns Rock @SInterns✔️**

hey everyone! we are the higher interns at SI! there are five of us and we will all sign our initials at the end of posts to show who's talking -AW

 **>** **Interns Rock @SInterns✔️**

There's Alice Whittings, Jamie Donns, Alex Giller, Mahesh Robins, and Jess Whittings. -JW

**> > mickey @leprosy**

_@SInterns_ who hacked the account??

**> >>Interns Rock @SInterns✔️**

_@leprosy_ WE DON'T KNOW NONE OF US ARE FESSING UP -JD

\---

**windex @squeaksquak**

hey have y'all seen that one photographer on instagram that went viral a few days back?

**> flynn @eugenefitzherbet**

the one with the pretty sunsets from very high places?

**> >windex @squeaksquak**

yes them!

**> >>frog intern chaos @cautionarytale**

I haven't seen them??

**> >>> gsfdkga @wAITAMINUTE**

it's nyc_photos on insta! they went viral for this photo 

****

**> >>>> frog intern chaos @cautionarytale**

holy shit that's pretty

**> >>>>>windex @squeaksquak**

they do photos of people too! the sunset ones are just more popular haha

** >>>>>>>neddie @hackerzunite**

wow they're really good!

**> >>>>>>>petey @pbp**

_@hackerzunite_ hm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh get into it


	2. punt a minion at hitler's forehead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they hath arrived

**mouse @lice**

I just started interning at SI!!

**> mickey @leprosy**

so proud of you!!!

**mouse @lice**

why is mr stark being trailed by a remote control monster truck blasting sincerely me from dear evan hansen

 **> confused @SInterns** **✔️**

we have no clue! he's ignoring it though so I guess it's fine?? -MR

 **> >** **confused @SInterns** **✔️**

oh my god it's getting louder - MR

**> >>mouse @lice**

stark's coming to meet with my lab I'm scared

 **>** **> >>mouse @lice**

it's hooked on a feeling now oh my god

 **> >** **> >>mouse @lice**

it's so loud he can't even talk

 **> >>** **> >>mouse @lice**

hgkdafyhja he just yelled "fINE" and it stopped immediately-

 **> >>>** **> >>mouse @lice**

he's continuing like it never happened wow

**patay @pbp**

do you ever just,, wah

**> naddia @hackerzunite**

rt

**> >amjay @murderchild**

rt

**> >>bet @bettyboop**

rt

**> >>>(b)abe @mrpresident**

rt

**> >>>>salty @occasionallysmart**

rt

**> >>>>>chuck @charlesdickens**

rt

**> >>>>>>jaysOn @newsreporteryep**

rt

**> >>>>>>>sonic @youjean**

rt

**> >>>>>>>>Roger @MidtownTeacher**

rt

**> >>>>>>>>>salty @occasionallysmart**

great to see you here mr. harrington

 **> >>>>>>>>>>shuriken @WakandaPrincess** **✔️**

rt

\---

**I lov beyonce @dreamgirlsstan2006**

did y'all see princess shuri retweet that random kid's post?

**> windex @squeaksquak**

yeah! as far as I know he's just some random kid though??

\---

**Avengers @AvengersOfficial** **✔️**

We are happy to announce that our honorary member, Spider-Man, has gotten a twitter! Say hi _@imontheceiling_!

**spidey @imontheceiling**

hi im on the ceiling

 **> im deaf @hawkear** **✔️**

hi on the ceiling im deaf

 **> >bucket @punchveryhard** **✔️**

istg clint we know

 **> >>stove @CaptainAmerica** **✔️**

rude

 **> >>>sammm @redwingismychild** **✔️**

steve stop acting like you didn't just tell him that

 **> >>>>nat @wlackbidow** **✔️**

dramaaa

**> >>>>>spidey @imontheceiling**

this is all very nice but please go clog someone elses feed up

 **> >>>>>>sammm @redwingismychild** **✔️**

you got it

**> >>>>>>>flash @youjean**

hi spider-man!

\---

**minions suck @beastslayer**

I want to punt a minion into hitler's forehead

 **> bucket @punchveryhard** **✔️**

anyways where were we

 **> >nat @wlackbidow** **✔️**

saying hi to spidey

 **> >>thorder @hammerman** **✔️**

yes hi spidey

 **> >>>big small @antmanmanant** **✔️**

hi spider

 **> >>>>7 phds @bbanner** **✔️**

hey

**> >>>>>minions suck @beastslayer**

hWAT THE FuCK???

**> >>>>>>spidey @imontheceiling**

when I told y'all to clog up someone else's feed I didn't mean some random person's-

 **> >>>>>>>nat @wlackbidow** **✔️**

hm

\---

**wait for it @illkeepmypants**

guys spidey said y'all he's definitely lgbt (unless he's somehow southern)

**> must @acheyouaquestion**

every superhero with man or woman at the end is trans I take no arguments

**> >wait for it @illkeepmypants**

I love that yes

**> >>wait for it @illkeepmypants**

cishet spidey? never heard of em

**> >>>terf @superstraight**

stop pushing you're fucking agenda on everything

**> >>>>must @acheyouaquestion**

your*

**TRUMP 2020 @fuckbiden**

these queers need to stop pushing this gay shit on everything we claim the superheroes 

**> spidey @imontheceiling**

hi! 1-you should not be using slurs! it's not cool and in the end everyone will hate you more than they already do :)

**> >spidey @imontheceiling**

2-you can't "claim" people, that's completely wrong and basically treats people like objects.

**> >>spidey @imontheceiling**

and 3-

**bi(n)derman! @imontheceiling**

announcement: I am asexual, biromantic, and ftm trans!

**> I WAS RIGHT @acheyouaquestion**

oh my god I knew it

 **> >Tired @PepperPottsCEO** **✔️**

you are a pr nightmare @imontheceiling

 **> >>** **bi(n)derman! @imontheceiling**

sorry! @PepperPottsCEO 

**>** **> >>** **bi(n)derman! @imontheceiling**

and yes you did know it! @acheyouaquestion

 **> >>>>** **I WAS RIGHT @acheyouaquestion**

aaaAAAAAAA

**bi(n)derman! @imontheceiling**

announcement: I am asexual, biromantic, and ftm trans!

 **>** **TRUMP 2020 @fuckbiden**

your not even a real superhero. nobody wants some girl protecting them, especially not some queer

 **> >Avengers @AvengersOfficial** **✔️**

boy do we have an announcement for you (also natasha could kick your ass)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the sweet comments on the last chapter!! this got way more popular than I thought it would haha
> 
> also I have no clue how twitter works literally everything I've learned is from fics ahah


	3. haha that's gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told you everyone was gay

**Avengers @AvengersOfficial** **✔️**

Big announcements! Please check the following accounts for each person's separate announcement: @ _IamIronMan @CaptainAmerica @punchveryhard @hawkear @wlackbidow @redwingismychild @hammerman @bbanner @mischiefmanaged_

**iron pan @IAmIronMan** **✔️**

I am pansexual

_view replies..._

**captain gaymerica @CaptainAmerica** **✔️**

I am bisexual and in a relationship with Bucky!

**> bucgay @punchveryhard** **✔️**

ye im dating steve and sam 

**> >insert gay name here @redwingismychild** **✔️**

im dating bucky but not steve a

_view replies..._

**hawkbi @hawkear** **✔️**

im bi

_view replies..._

**lesbian @wlackbidow** **✔️**

im lesbian and ace

_view replies..._

**thor @hammerman** **✔️**

I am pansexual and go by they/he/she pronouns!

**> gayruce @bbanner** **✔️**

also they're dating me

_view replies..._

**snake @mischiefmanaged** **✔️**

im genderfluid (they/them currently)

_view replies..._

\---

**bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

qna with the #askspidey tag!

**> fae @nabooisunderattack**

#askspidey are you in a relationship?

**> >** **bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

_@nabooisunderattack_ I am! My boyfriend is very cute >:)

**bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

qna with the #askspidey tag!

**> carrie @kerrikericary**

#askspidey are any of the avengers in relationships?

**> >** **bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

_@kerrikericary_ I actually do have permission to tell y'all so here it is: bruce is dating thor, tony and pepper are together, clint has a wife, steve is dating bucky, bucky is dating steve and sam, sam is dating bucky, loki and nat are single **  
**

**bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

qna with the #askspidey tag!

**> greg @thebuttsmatch**

#askspidey do you have any hobbies outside of spidermanning?

**> >** **bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

_@thebuttsmatch_ I do photography, dance, and science stuff! **  
**

**bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

qna with the #askspidey tag!

**> frogs are so cool @froglover14073**

#askspidey do you know the mystery intern that hacked the si account?

**> >** **bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

_@froglover14073_ mayhaps ;)

**bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

qna with the #askspidey tag!

**> mickey @leprosy**

#askspidey you said you were into photography, have you seen those crazy high sunset and people of nyc photos?

**> >** **bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

_@leprosy_ i have! can't imagine how that photographer got up that high haha **  
**

**bi(n)derman @imontheceiling**

that's it for #askspidey! you can keep using the tag and maybe ill answer a few questions every once in a while but not all at once unless I do another qna!

\---

**smart @SInterns** **✔️**

ok it's been a month since mysterious intern hacked si and we think we may have spotted them

**> smart @SInterns** **✔️**

so we were at the coffee machine at like 6am today because we had an urgent project and we see someone race into our lab and back out within like a minute

**> >smart @SInterns** **✔️**

so we go to chase them down because they took something and we're chasing this short guy, like 5'3 or something, while he's yelling that he'll return it when he's done

**> >>smart @SInterns** **✔️**

and we round the corner to see him race into the elevator with the hEAD OF SECURITY just as the doors close

**> >>>smart @SInterns** **✔️**

so since mr. hogan didn't do anything about mystery intern, we're just gonna assume that's who he is (all of these have been from MR)

**> >>>>mouse @lice**

I saw him too! I walked into the green lab earlier than normal and saw this kid with curly brown hair fixing one of our problematic things??? and he saw me and ran but I went to check if he has broken the machine and it worked even better than before it broke???

**> >>>>>iron pan @IAmIronMan** **✔️**

hm

\---

**pitiy @pbp**

I can't

**> niddii @hackerzunite**

believe

**> >imjiy @murderchild**

you've done

**> >>shuriken @WakandaPrincess** **✔️**

this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYONE IS VERY NICE??? THANK YOU FOR COMMENTS AND KUDOS

**Author's Note:**

> updates once or twice a week
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
